


Tell him I´ll get where I´m going

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brad Paisley Song, Crying Castiel, Drunk Castiel, Love, M/M, Memories, When I get Where I'm going song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I get where I'm going, there will be only happy tears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him I´ll get where I´m going

_240 years after Dean's death_

 

The impala was on its way to full restoring, it made Castiel smile like never before, he couldn't wait to travel around the country with it, solving cases, hunting, but more importantly... continuing the Winchester's legacy. 

He had invested all the money the brothers had left, but it was completely worth it, truly it was.

"Alright, all we need now is to fix up the engine, if all goes well, she'll be flying by tuesday afternoon." The mechanic said.

Flying... huh, curiously that's how Dean use to see baby back in the day, _she flys_ , he would normally say to Castiel, maybe with a little garce, this time she would.

"Thank you very much." Castiel said politely.

"My pleasure, not many people get to fix a 67 Chevy Impala nowadays, it's a pleasure helping fix her up."

And with that Castiel said his goodbyes, he was heading back to his hotel, when something caught his eye. A bar, not a big one, it was small and simple, but the music that it played was nothing like he had normally heard while attending a bar. He entered it, it was filled with truckers, and what seemed like cowboys, the song playing, it had mainly acoustic guitars playing, and it was soothing, violins accompanied it, Castiel really enjoyed it. 

"Hi, welcome to the Lonesome Ranch, what can I get ya." A young blonde girl, smiling so kindly interuppted his daydreaming.

"What kind of music is that?" Castiel asked, almost shocked.

"Why that's good ol' country music my friend, fine old school music."

"Outstanding." Castiel said, "The meaning behind the song, it's beautful, yet painful." 

"That's the fine Brad Paisley, the song's called When I get where I'm going. I'm guessing one could think it's kinda sad knowin we all gotta go someday, right?"

Castiel didn't answer, he simpley smiled at her. "Would you be so kind as to bringing me a few shots of whiskey?"

"Coming right up, make yourself comfortable."

Castiel sat down on one of the stools, the song, it's meaning, was so heartbreaking, yet it actually felt hopeful, he knew exactly what it meant, it was so unique. The waitress came back with three shots of whiskey, Castiel thanked her, and asked for her name, it was Carrie.

He asked Carrie if the same song could be played again, thankfuly for him, everyone around him really wanted to hear it once more. Castiel drank as it played.

 

_When I get where I'm going, on the far side of the sky,_

_the first thing that I'm gonna do, is spread my wings and fl_ _y_

 

The first thing Castiel's gonna do is look for his loved one, he's gonna make sure he knows how much he means to him, and how muched he loved him.

 

_I'm gonna land beside a lion, and run my fingers through his mane,_

_Or I might find out what it's like, to ride a drop of rain_

 

Doing the impossible, what he thought he could never do, this time he would do it, he would take Dean by the hand, he would kiss him ever so passionately, he would never let go, never..

 

_When I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears,_

_I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years_

 

Castiel will let all the pain go, he will cry a river as they say, he won't ever want to suffer again.

 

_And I'll leave my heart wide open,_ _I will love and have no fear,  
_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going, don't cry for me down here_

 

Castiel will love with no fear in his heart, no fear of losing Dean, the certainty of having him side by side.

 

_I'm gonna walk with my grandaddy,_ _and he'll match me step for step,_

  
_and I'll tell him how I missed him,_ _every minute since he left_

  
_Then I'll hug his neck._

Something near what Castiel will do when he sees Dean,something he has been needing for many years, and unfortunately, he'll kep needing it for many more...

 

_So much pain and so much darkness,  in this world we stumble through_

  
_All these questions, I can't answer, so much work to do_

 

So much pain ideed, unessecery pain that made many suffer for years, he now understood the meaning of pain, it was just more than hurt, or agony, it was something that was presnt eveyday of his life, as much as you try to ignore it, it eventually comes back.

 

_But when I get where I'm going, and I see my Maker's face_

  
_I'll stand forever in the light, of His amazing grace_

 

"Father forgive me, I know i have done wrong, but please, don't allow my suffering to go on this way..." He was drunk, and didn't realize when he started praying, begging actually, for his father's forgiveness.

Carrie approached the crying and drunk angel, "Hey there bud, take it easy, is everything alright?"

Castiel wiped the tears, he gave her a small nod, "I just miss someone, like you haven't an idea." 

"Sweet heart, there is nothing wrong with crying over someone you miss. I losy my momma some time back, I know the pain you're goin through, belive me sweetie, I do."

It felt nice to have someone to talk to in these moments, it had been long since he expressed how he felt, it had been even longer since he drank.

"i think it is time for me to leave, I have already been enough of a bother."

"None of that, it's always nice to have someone to talk to, plus I'm bettin you've needed a shoulder to cry on for somr time now,"

"Indeed I have."

He reached out to shake Carrie's hand, but she hugged him instead, the embrace felt nice, warm and much needed.

"Take care of yourself Cas, I'm sure you're gonna see Dean someday, I know you will."

And with that he left, he arrived at his motel and entered his room, the song once again entered his head.

 

_I will love and have no fear_

  
_When I get where I'm going_   
  


 

He sent a message to heaven, a short one,  _Tell Dean, I'm gonna get where I'm going, and that he better be there when I arrive..._ A bit cocky, but he was drunk after all, and as short as his message was, it was strong none the less.

He fell asleep almost instantly, tomorrow would be another day after all, just like the rest, only closer to his faithful day...

 

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

**Author's Note:**

> Brad PAisley, When I Get Where I'm going (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYHT-TF4KO4)


End file.
